Нефертари Виви
|jname = ネフェルタリ・ビビ |rname = Нэфэрутари Биби |ename = Нефертари Виви |first = Глава 103; Эпизод 62 |affiliation = Алабаста, Пираты Соломенной Шляпы, Барок Воркс (двойной агент) |occupation = Принцесса Алабасты, Пират (бывшая), Агент Барок Воркс (бывшая) |epithet = |jva = Миса Ватанабэ |rva = Александра Кожевникова |age = 16 (дебют) 18 (после таймскипа) |birth = 2-ое февраля }} Нефертари Виви — принцесса Алабасты. Дочь Нефертари Кобры и Нефертари Тити. Она является одним из главных антагонистов арки Реверс Маунтин, , но вскоре временно становится членом Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы и странствует с ними в течение большей части Саги Алабасты. Она не принимала никакого участия в основной истории после того, как Пираты Соломенной Шляпы покинули Алабасту, но было показано, что она отслеживает их прогресс. Внешность Виви имеет длинные волнистые синие волосы, с двумя челками, висящими вниз, по одной с каждой стороны головы. Виви чаще всего затягивает свои волосы в хвост. Она очень стройная девушка, имеющая длинные тонкие ноги и руки, также она имеет большой размер груди. Она, как правило, носит менее откровенную или соблазнительную одежды, чем другие девушки в экипаже Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы (Нами и Робин). Однако, Виви, как Нами и Робин, была замечена в обуви на высоких каблуках, например в белых женских сапогах и сандалях, а также синих клиньях. Хотя Виви является принцессой, она, кажется, редко носит одежду, которая подчеркивает ее королевский статус, но начинает делать это более регулярно, после наступления совершеннолетия. Также, она является персонажем в One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, где она носит свой костюм Мисс Венсдей (из аниме). На обложке главы 640, Виви была показана после таймскипа. Теперь она не заплетает ее волосы в хвост, но сдерживает их зажимом, также, возможно, они стали немного короче, чем раньше. Ее тело стало более зрелым, а изгибы тела и фигура типа "песочные часы" стали более выраженными. Одной из примечательных особенностей ее внешности в том, что, когда Виви была членом Барок Воркс, ее внешний вид, казалось, был разработан несколько иначе. В то время когда она была в Барок Воркс, она выглядела так, будто она является женщиной в возрасте от конца двадцатых или даже в начале тридцатых годов. И только после того как она стала союзником Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, ее внешний вид был разработана так, что она больше стала походить на девочку-подростка (например, она стала иметь немного большие / круглые черты лица и менее объемное тело). Это было более заметным в аниме, чем в манге, где аниматоры нарисовали ее таким образом, что она могла быть ошибочно приняты за другого персонажа (это заметно из эпизода 65, где она все еще имел внешний вид агента Барок Воркс, а затем изменила свой внешний вид в эпизоде 66). Кроме того, в качестве члена команды, у нее не было челки и ее волосы завязаны в хвост на очень высоком положении, пока она не была атакована Мисс Валентайн, когда несколько прядей ее волос были срезаны. Галерея Основной сюжет Видеоигры Прочее Личность Несмотря на то, что Виви принцесса, она никогда не требует к себе особого внимания и не ставит себя выше других. Она часто думает о других, кто находится рядом с ней, рискуя ее жизнью, чтобы помочь любому, кому она нужна. Она ставит потребности других выше ее собственных потребностей и сомнивается положиться на других, чтобы обратиться за помощью с ее проблемами. Когда Нами заболела, Виви приняла решение идти в обход к Острову Драм в надеждах найти доктора, вместо того, чтобы плыть прямо на Алабасту, теряя много времени, но спасая Нами жизнь. Она скромно одевается и редко ведет себя как типичная принцесса. Также она очень храбра когда это необходимо, выступая против сильных врагов, чтобы помочь своим друзьям несмотря ни на что. Ее самоотверженность и чувство ответственности - то, что заставляет ее нести бремя своей страны. Она не обидчива и быстро все прощает, она отчаянно предана своим друзьям, своей семье и своей стране и готова противостоять большим разногласиям, чтобы защитить их, даже пошла против Крокодайла и всех Барок Воркс, чтобы вернуть доброе имя ее отца и восстановить мир в ее стране. Как член королевской семьи Алабасты, она любит свою страну и готова сделать все что угодно для неё, такое как проникновение к врагу или жертвование своей жизни за неё. Но все же она не делает того, чего не положено для принцессы, например, мыть посуду. Виви была воспитана с чувством ответственности за её страну. Когда она была еще ребенком, она поняла, что быть принцессой означало и действовать мудро, не смотря на её возраст. Когда Вапол дал ей пощечину, она принесла извинения за то, что была на его пути, удерживая слезы из-за случившегося инцидента, пока он не исчез из пределов слышимости. Это качество остается, поскольку она превращается во взрослого. Когда они достигли Острова Драм, она смогла убедить Луффи не нападать на сельских жителей и сделать храбрый вид, даже после того, как была ранена выстрелом в руку. Ее храбрость убедила сельских жителей позволить им мирно войти в деревню. Когда она спорит, то начинает грубить, обычно просто говоря что-то вроде небольшого оскорбления. У нее есть привычка придумывать людям прозвища, такие как обращение к Зоро - "Мр. Бушидо". У нее также есть привычка прикусывать нижнюю губу, когда она напряженна. Она часто произносила небольшие речи об ответственности во время путешествия с Мугиварами, хоть ей и не очень нравятся публичные речи. Так как Виви не очень разговорчива большую часть арки Алабасты, она постоянно забывает рассказывать Мугиварам об опасностях пустыни, таких как гигантские скорпионы и ящерицы. Хотя Луффи, Зоро и Санджи быстро справляются, они все равно ругают за то, что заранее не сказала о таких вещах. Несмотря на это, она может быть очень обманчивой. В четырнадцать, она смогла проникнуть в Барок Воркс и, в течение двух лет, быстро поднялась по рангу среди номерных агентов, и никто не догадался, что она была принцессой той страны, правительство которой хотели свергнуть. Отношения Барок Воркс В Барок Воркс Мистер 9 и Мисс Мандей стали близкими друзьями с Виви и Игарамом (Мр. 8). Их дружба была достаточно сильна, за которую они оба были готовы отдать жизни. Мистер 7 и Мисс Фазерсдей также, скорее всего, дружил с ней некоторое время. Однако к тому времени, когда они появились, пара уже знала, что Виви была шпионом в Барок Воркс. Она крайне ненавидит их лидера Крокодайла за хаоса и смерти, которую он вызвал в ее стране. Она не раз заявляла, что хочет, чтобы он был убит или она сама его убьет. Друзья Пираты Соломенной Шляпы Виви путешествовала с Мугиварами и помогала им почти всю сагу Алабасты, и была решительно настроена вступить к ним в команду после победы над Крокодайлом. В то время как она, в конечном счете, решила остаться и заботиться о своей стране, Алабасте, она остается ближе к Мугиварам, чем кто-либо еще. Каждый раз, когда она видит, что Луффи делает что-то, что могло бы поставить под угрозу безопасность команды, даже когда он хочет помочь, она напоминает ему об обязанностях лидера. После обмена несколькими ударами, их связь выросла, когда Луффи вынудил ее признать, что она нуждалась в помощи с Крокодайлом, и она смогла разделить свое долговременное бремя с ним и командой. Она не показывала своё предубеждения к Луффи, который являлся сыном худшего преступника в мире, но она была больше заинтересована в его безопасности. Зоро был в хороших отношениях с Виви, хоть та и назвала его "Мр. Бушидо". Однако, из всех членов экипажа, ему было наименее грустно покидать её. В то время как другие были в раздумьях о том, что останется она или уйдет, Зоро сказал, что они должны были просто похитить ее и вынудить её остаться. Виви обычно путает большую часть лжи Усоппа и извиняется за то, что не поняла, где здравый смысл, а где чистая трусость. Санджи сразу же загорелся любовью к ней, еще раньше, чем они согласились помочь ей в транспортировке. Она быстро стала одной из его трех главных привязанностей, и он защищал её с такими же усилиями, как и Нами (и позже Робин). Она считает Чоппера восхитительным и называла его Тони-куном, после чего тот всегда начинал один из своих счастливых танцев. Она не была потрясена тем, что Луффи взял Нико Робин в свою команду, несмотря на то, что в прошлом она была врагом Виви, потому что она доверяла решениям Луффи о том, кого брать в команду. Чака и Пелл Два великих воина Алабасты, Чака и Пелл никогда не упускали Виви из виду. Пелл был особенно привязан к ней , даже взяв ее на прогулку, зная о риске того, что об этом могут узнать. Игарам Игарам любил Принцессу, и часто действовал с паранойей и глубоким беспокойством за то, чтобы с ней было все хорошо. Он также охотно рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы защитить ее, когда Барок Воркс узнали, что они двойные агенты. Коза Коза, лидер восстания, был близким личным другом Виви в течение 11 лет. Хотя при первой встречи они были не в лучших отношениях, вскоро уровень уважения между ними стал выше. Виви обязана ему жизнью за спасения от нескольких похитителей в детстве. Кару Она очень близка со своим домашним животным, Кару - Пестроносой Кряквой. Поскольку она сильно о нем заботится, она настаивает на том, чтобы Кару тоже присоединяться к Пиратам соломенной Шляпы. Каждый раз, когда он попадает в опасную ситуацию, она сильно ругает человека, из-за которого это произошло. Поскольку они были вместе начиная с детства, у этих двух есть исключительно сильная связь, что доказывает его готовность сделать ради неё все что угодно, хотя он зачастую не способен выполнить простейший приказ. Несмотря на это, она знает, что может рассчитывать на него и полагается на него, чтобы выполнить очень важные задачи. Семья Нефертари Кобра Король Кобра, отец Виви, верит в свою дочь, в ее твердую решимость и волю. Он волнуется за Виви также, как и Игарам, и вздохнул с облегчением, когда узнал, что она была в безопасности после того, как завершилось противостояние с Барок Воркс. Нефертари Тити Мать Виви, Нефертари Тити, умерла за много лет до нынешнего сюжета. Какими были их отношения неизвестно. Сила и способности Виви чрезвычайно хороша в скрытности, поэтому она смогла пробыть в Номерных Агентах Барок Воркс целых два года, прежде чем ее личность была раскрыта. thumb|220px|Виви верхом на Кару в образе Мисс Венсдей, вращает свои Павлиньи Резаки В облике принцессы, Виви выглядит так, как будто у неё нет большого количества опыта в сражении. Однако как девятая пара Барок Воркс, она и её партнер превосходят четыре других пары организации. Виви также часто использует Кару, несмотря на его частую некомпетентность. Она очень изворотлива, что ей часто помогает изящно избегать нападений, и почти инстинктивно, поскольку она обычно удивляется тому, как это происходит. Её методы, на пару с акробатическими прыжками Мр. 9, делают их стиль борьбы похожим на "Танцующий". Оружие Её предпочтительное оружие - ее вращающиеся "Павлиньи Резаки", которые являются маленькими острыми драгоценностями, привязанными к её пальцам. Она левша, но способна использовать их обеими руками. Кроме того, начиная с арки Алабасты, она начинает использовать "Павлиньи Резаки" большей длины, которые достаточно сильны, чтобы казнить кого-то с одного удара. Если ее "Павлиньи Резаки"" проходят мимо цели, как показано, когда она боролась с Мисс Фазерсдей и Мр. 7, она использует специальное возвратное движение, которое она назвала "Возврат". Эта техника, как оказалось, была чрезвычайно сильна, так как при помощи неё она победила двух Номерных Агентов Барок Воркс, но можно сказать, что она просто застала их врасплох. Прежде чем присоединиться к Мугиварам, одно из её дополнительных атак использовалось на Зоро: "Miwaku no Memaii Dance", которая была заменена в аниме на "Miwaku no Kousui Dance", при помощи которой она распыляет духи Алабасты (неиспользуемые из-за чрезвычайно резкого запаха), которые обездвиживают противника, для нанесения финального удара. Также, вместе с Мр. 9, она пользовалась базукой, в попытке убить Лабуна. В одном случае, где Виви комично лупит Луффи, Зоро и Санджи, она делала это большой булавой, с которой больше её не показывали (заменённая метлой в аниме). История Прошлое Невероятная Принцесса Прошлое Виви впервые упоминается во флэшбеке Далтона в Арке Острова Драм. Она была взята на Совет Королей ее отцом, вместе с несколькими его близкими последователями. В ходе встречи, Вапол был рассержен из-за слов Нефертари Кобры, отца Виви, и после встречи Вапол "случайно" ударил ее. Несмотря на это, Виви встала и в зрелой манере извинилась, сказав что она виновата в этом, так как она осознавала, что это могло привести к ужасным последствиям в отношениях Королевства Алабасты и Королевства Драм, впечатляя Далтон. Потом, уйдя из поля зрения Вапола, она плакала из-за боли, а Игарам пытался ее успокоить. Клан Суна Суна Это было одиннадцать лет назад, когда Виви встретила Козу впервые. Его отец навестил Короля, и Козу и Виви встретил друг друга, после чего межну ними сразу же произошла драка. Отец Козы принес извинения за действие своего сына к принцессе королевства, которое стало их домом, однако Король посчитал это всего детской дракой и не предпринял дальнейших мер против Козы или его отца. После противостояния королю, Коза, в слезах, убежал и столкнулся с Виви, которая назвала его плаксой. Между ними снова завязалась драка, которая быстро переросла в дружбу. thumb|Виви объявлена зам. лидера Клана Суна Суна. После первой драки с Козой, Виви появился перед своим отцом и сказал ему, что подралась, но проиграла. Игарам был очень сердит, что Коза побил принцессу, и Тото стал умолял Короля, чтобы он позволить ему совершить самоубийство в знак извинения. Кобра сказала им успокоиться, ведь это всего детская драка. Когда Игорам и Кобра следили за Виви и увидели как Козу и Виви подружились, Кобра сказал, что если она когда нибудь будет править Алабастой, то ей это очень поможет. Позже, после второй драки с Козой, он пригласил Виви присоединиться к его группе, названной Кланом Суна Суна, и назначил зам. лидера клана. На протяжении многих недель подряд она и другие могли бы играть вместе. Её отец и Игарам всегда следили за ними и обеспечивали их безопасность (они следили за ней). Виви стала близка с семьёй Козы. thumb|230px|Коза уходит к оазису Юбы, чтобы основать там свой город. Однажды, на своем пути Виви схватили бандиты, но общими усилиями всех, кто заботился о ней, она была спасена. Пока клан Суна Суна боролся с двумя бандитами, появился третий и схватит Виви. Она укусила того и отбежала назад к руинам. Позже появились Игарам и Кобра, когда все дети были уже побеждены. Им рассказали что произошло, и они отправились за Виви. В руинах бандиты искали Виви, и один из них нашел её. Коза, подойдя сзади, ударил бандита палкой по голове. Бандит и Коза сошлись лицом к лицу, и Коза победил его, ударив дубиной по голве, хотя тот успел нанести Козе рану по левому глазу. Тогда и прибыли двое других и когда они собирались напасть на Козу, их вырубили Игорам и Кобра. Появившиеся Чака и Пелл также разобрались в еще парочкой, которые были заодно с теме бандитами. Коза ушел к оазису Юбы, чтобы основать там свой город. Перед отъездом Коза говорит Виви, что та станет великой принцессой. thumb|230px|Пелл разрешает Виви прокатиться на себе в качестве извинения за удар. Однажды в детстве, она попыталась сделать фейерверк из пороха, чтобы отпраздновать годовщину Пелла, вступившего в охрану. Пелл ударил её сказал ей, что если бы с ней что-то случилось, он не знал бы что без неё делать. Чтобы извиниться перед Виви за удар, он позволил прокатиться ей на его спине, когда он парил в небе в облике сокола. Заговор Барок Воркс Много лет спустя, будучи Шичибукай, Крокодайл приехал в страну. После периода засухи, в который страна испытала отсутствие дождя (в столице было все по прежнему), все утверждали, что выпадение дождя в столице было благословением Короля, пока не наступил тот день, когда был найден Порошка Танца, который был прислан Королем. Многие знали, что Король никогда бы этого не сделал, но доказательств было достаточно, чтобы изменить точку зрения жителей города. Когда репутация Короля запятналась и было спровоцировано восстание, Виви (наряду с Игарамом, Капитаном Королевской Охраны) проникла в преступную организацию Барок Воркс под псевдонимом Мисс Венсдней, чтобы вычислить личность тайного лидера и доказать невиновность короля. Там она обнаружила, что злодей, посеявший хаос на ее родину, не был никем другим, как Крокодайл, член Шичибукай. Сага Алабасты Арка Обратной Горы thumb|230px|Виви и Мистер 9 готовятся убить Лабуна. Виви и её партнера Мистера 9 посылают убить кита Лабуна ради его мяса. При попытке сделать это, они встречают Монки Д. Луффи, из-за которого они оказываются "внутри" кита. Находясь в желудке, они пытались убить кита изнутри, но им помешали Крокус и Пираты Соломенной Шляпы, сбросив их в море. Вскоре, они вместе сбегают и пытаются вернуться в город Виски Пик, но Лог Пос, который был у Мистера 9 неожиданно оказался у Луффи, который в итоге ломает его, поэтому они просят Луффи доставить их в город. Тот соглашается, и, попрощавшись с Крокусом и Лабуном, все вместе отправляются в путь. Арка Виски Пик Принцесса Виви с мистером 9 помогают команде Мугивар, не знающих особенностей Гранд Лайна, добраться до острова. После того, как на горизонте показался остров Виски Пик, они убегают с корабля. После, команда Мугивар оказалась на острове, "в честь их прибытия" был устроен пир. Однако, он был предназначен для того, чтобы усыпить команду Соломенной Шляпы. Однако Ророноа Зоро не уснул и справился с Мистером 9, мистером 8, Мисс Мандей, Виви и многими другими членами Барок Воркс. Вскоре после этого на острове появляются мистер 5 и мисс Валентайн, у которых задание раскрыть Игарама и принцессу Виви, которые шпионят за деятельностью организации Барок Воркс. Мистер 5 и Мисс Валентайн говорят остальным агентам, что Мистер 8 (он же Игарам) и Мисс Венсдей - шпионы и их надо ликвидировать. Однако остальные отказываются и оказывают им сопротивление, давая Виви шанс убежать. По иронии судьбы, Пираты Соломенной Шляпы, после того как Игарам рассказал правду о происхождении Виви, соглашаются помочь ей добраться до королевства Алабаста, за награду. Принцесса Виви рассказывает команде Мугивары о том, что главой Барок Воркс является шичибукай Крокодайл и он хочет ликвидировать королевство и создать идеальное государство. В тот момент, когда она называет имя Крокодайла, появляется мистер 13 и фиксирует, что все кто здесь присутствует(Виви, Луффи, Нами и Зоро) узнали секрет. Нами по этой причине хочет задушить Виви. После этого появляется Игарам, который одет как принцесса Виви и объясняет, что он будет выполнять роль приманки. Пересев на корабль, он отправляется в путь, но через несколько секунд корабль взрывается. Команда Мугивары бежит на корабль и пытается убежать с острова, однако, их настигает мисс Олл-Санди и предлагает "помощь". Однако Луффи говорит, что не она решает, куда поплывет корабль. После этого мисс Олл-Санди скрывается, и корабль направляется в Литл Гарден. Арка Литл Гардена Оказавшись на острове Литл Гарден Пираты Соломенной Шляпы выходят на остров. Вместе с Луффи идет принцесса Виви и Кару. На корабле остается Нами и Усопп. thumb|left|250px|Луффи и Виви встречают гиганта Дорри и обедают с ним. Во время путешествия по острову вместе с Луффи, она встречает гиганта Дорри, который помог им убив динозавра. Дорри приглашает их к трапезе и Луффи соглашается. От него они узнали, что на острове он такой не один и есть еще гигант Броги, с которым они выясняют кто из них сильнее. После очередного боя с Броги Дорри приносит на стол бочку с пивом. И во время трапезы после того как Дорри выпил жидкость взрывается. Дорри думает, что в этом виноваты Луффи и Виви. Начинается битва между Луффи и Дорри. Однако во время драки с Луффи приходит время для поединка с Броги и гигант уходит на бой. Луффи пытается остановить Дорри, однако он уходит на бой. thumb|210px|Мисс Валентайн словила Виви После драки с Дорри Луффи предполагает, что на острове есть кто-то другой, который вмешался в святую битву гигантов. После того, как Луффи встречает Усоппа, он рассказывает, что они встретили Броги и как бочку пива Броги отдал Дорри. В момент рассказа Усоппа все услышали, крик Дорри, который все поняли, что он проиграл. Луффи решает разобраться, кто мог вмешаться в ход битвы. В это время появляются мистер 5 и мисс Валентайн, которые побеждают Луффи и он не может помочь своим накама. Усопп и Кару помогают Луффи подняться. После этого Луффи побеждает всех членов Барок Воркс и раскрывает, их заговор - вмешательство в битву гигантов. Пополнив запасы пираты Соломенной Шляпы отправляются с Литл Гарден дальше в Алабасту. Арка Острова Драм После отправления из Литл Гарден, оказывается, что Нами очень сильно заболела и экипаж решает искать доктора. В это время появляется пиратское судно, под командованием Вапола. После того, как Луффи побеждает Вапола, команда приплывает на снежный остров. Люди, которые их замечают встречают Мугивар с оружием. Луффи хочет применить силу, однако принцесса Виви просит его успокоиться и они вместе просят жителей острова о помощи, объясняя что члену команды очень плохо. Все сходят с корабля, кроме Зоро и Кару. thumb|left|230px|Виви помогает Усоппу прийти в сознание. Далтон, рассказывает, что на острове нет врачей, а есть "ведьма" которая оказывает медпомощь всем жителям острова и она живет на горе. В ходе поисков доктора, Санджи и Луффи встречают Вапола, который прибыл на этот остров. Побив его с помощью местных животных, Луффи затаскивает на гору Санджи и Нами, где встречает доктора и Чоппера. Докторина и Чоппер помогают Нами, Санджи и Луффи. В это время на горе оказывается Вапол, в ходе битвы с ним Луффи защищает пиратский флаг Хирурука, за что ему благодарен Чоппер. Чоппер решает, присоединиться с пиратам Мугивары и из-за этого "ругается" с докториной Курехой. После этого, все сбегают с острова вместе с Чоппером. Арка Алабасты Во время путешествия к Алабасте, Пираты Соломенной Шляпы неожиданно встречают Мистера 2. Подружившись со всеми членами команды Мугивары, он развлекает Луффи, Усоппа и Чоппера, тем что может превращаться в других людей с помощью Дьявольского плода. Однако вскоре Мистера 2 подбирает его корабль и он скрывается. Виви понимает, что это член Барок Воркс и все предлагают использовать повязку на руке как символ, который не может скопировать Мистер 2. Добравшись до порта Нанохана, Санджи покупает всем одежду, а Нами и Виви - костюмы танцовщиц, объясняя, что танцовщицы тоже люди. thumb|230px|Эйс спасает Виви и мугивар. Убегая от капитана Смокера, Луффи приводит его к своим накама. В этот момент сводный брат Луффи, Эйс, помогает пиратам Соломенной Шляпы скрыться от Смокера, используя возможности своего Дьявольского плода. Команда прыгает на свой корабль и Эйс тоже. Они отправляются из порта, встречая несколько кораблей Барок Воркс и Эйс уничтожает их, открывая проход для корабля Мугивар. Виви отправляет Кару во дворец Алубарна, с сообщением, что с ней всё в порядке и она скоро будет. Достигнув на корабле реки Сандора, пираты Соломенной Шляпы, Портгас Д. Эйс и принцесса Виви, бросают якорь и отправляются в город Эрумалу. Достигнув города, они видят, что он поглощен пустыней, и там нет никого. Они продолжают свой путь через пустыню, где Луффи теряет половину багажа, из-за птиц Варусаги. Луффи пытается вернуть багаж, но у него ничего не получается. Однако он возвращается вместе с верблюдом, который соглашается везти только Нами и Виви. Во время этого путешествия Эйс сопровождает команду, но не доходит до Юмы. Добравшись до города Юба, они не находят штаба повстанцев Алабасты. Единственный человек, который там остался - это гражданин Тото, отец лидера повстанцев Коза, говорит, что повстанцев здесь давно нет, а здесь каждый день бушуют песчаные бури, и штаб повстанческой армии теперь находится близ Наноханы. Команда остается в Юбе до утра, а рано утром уходит. Утром Виви говорит, что надо возвращаться в Нанохану, где повстанцы, однако Луффи говорит, что надо идти в город Реинбейс, где находится Крокодайл. В это время в подвале казино Реин Динерс члены Барок Воркс впервые встречаются с Крокодайлом. Он им рассказывает свой план в отношении королевства. В это время на встречу приходит Мистер 3 и просит прощения из-за того, что он не убил пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Крокодайл в гневе отправляет Мистера 3 в аквариум, где его съел Бананавани. Мистер 2 говорит, что он их встречал, и показывает их лица (за исключением Санджи, которого он не трогал). Прибыв город Реинбейс, команда разделяется на части: Нами и Усопп, Зоро и Виви, Санджи, Луффи преследуемый капитаном Смокером, а Чоппер, остается позади. Луффи, Нами, Усопп, Зоро и капитан Смокер, оказываются в ловушке Крокодайла в казино. Виви оказалась окружена членами Барок Воркс, однако её спас Пелл, который прилетел в Реинбейс, после прочтения послания Кару, для разведки. thumb|200px|Виви атакует Крокодайла После этого Виви спускается в казино, чтобы спасти своих друзей, однако Крокодайл в её присутствии начинает топить помещение, где находятся Магивары и капитан Смокер. Чтобы команда не могла выбраться из ловушки, Крокодайл кидает ключ одному бананавани и тот проглатывает его. Неожиданно он получает звонок от мистера "Принца" (он же Санджи). Крокодайл выходит из казино и видит, что все члены Барок Воркс побиты. Он пытается найти мистера "Принца" (теперь это Чоппер), однако он от него успевает уйти. В это время Виви бежит из казино за помощью, однако её останавливает Санджи и она его ведет в подвал казино. Санджи приходит и находит проглоченного Мистера 3 и с его помощью отпирает дверь от ловушки. Однако вода накрывает помещение и Луффи, а также капитан Смокер не могут выбраться. В воде Луфи просит Зоро вытащить Смокера. Выбравшись из подвала, на улице почти сразу их встречают дозорные. Однако, Смокер, в благодарность отпускает их и говорит, подчиненным, чтобы их не преследовали. При выходе из города Чоппер приводит, гигантского сухопутного Краба и команда пытается скрыться, однако, их настигает Крокодайл. Луффи выпрыгивает и кричит, что он справится и чтобы команда продолжала путь, пообещав встретиться в Алубарне. Проиграв битву Крокодайлу, Луффи оказывается в западне однако, его спасает мисс Олл Санди, после того, как Крокодайл покинул место битвы. Мисс Олл Сендей, оставляет Луффи Пеллу, который накормив Луффи прилетает с ним в Алубарну. Добравшись до Алубарны, с помощью животных Алабасты, а также отряда птиц вида Кару Мугивары, видят что повстанцы под руководством Козы, уже приблизились к Алубарне. В это время в Алубарне оказывает похищен Нефертари Кобра, агентами Барок Воркс и руководит обороной Алубарны Чака. Попытка Виви остановить повстанцев проваливается и её сбивают. После этого её находит Мистер 2 под видом Усоппа. Виви просит его показать метку, под повязкой. Он не показывает метку и она убегает от него. Добравшись до дворца, Виви хочет остановить армию, для этого она приказывает взорвать дворец. Однако туда приходят Крокодайл и мисс All-Sandey. В это время во дворец прорывается Коза и видит что короля там нет а все бедствия из-за Крокодайла. Крокодайл говорит, зачем взрывать Дворец, если здесь через некоторое время здесь взорвется бомба, которая уничтожит все на несколько километров. При этом Крокодайл, говорит, что реальная его цель - древнее оружие Плутон. Коза хочет предупредить всех, но его останавливает Виви, объясняя что будет паника. На встречу с повстанцами идут командующий Чака и лидер повстанцев Коза, но в него из рядов королевской армии стреляет тайный агент Барок Воркс. Начинается бойня и Виви в шоке. Крокодайл выкидывает Виви из дворца, но её спасает Луффи и Пелл, которые прилетели в Алубарну. В это время Мисс All-Sandey вместе с королем Алабасты уходит на поиски Понеглифа, оставив Крокодайла разбираться с Луффи. Остальные члены команды пытаются найти бомбу. Начинается вторая битва Луффи с Крокодайлом. Однако Крокодайл побеждает Луффи выжигая все и превращая Дворец в пустыню. Луффи спасается благодаря "воде", которая упала на него. После этого он бежит в усыпальницу, куда отправилась мисс Олл Сандей, с королем и чуть позже Крокодайл. На его пути встречается, прапорщик Тасиги, которая показывает путь Луффи, куда отправился Крокодайл. Добравшись до усыпальницы королей, мисс All-Sandey, находит понеглиф, но тайну Плутона не выдает Крокодайлу. Крокодайл понимает, что она предала его и отравляет её. В это время в усыпальнице появляется Луффи и начинается последняя битва Луффи с Крокодайлом. В ходе битвы Луффи побеждает Крокодайла, однако получает множество ранен и должен был умереть. Однако получив противоядие от мисс All-Sandey (Нико Робин), Луффи вытаскивает её (против её воли) и короля Нефертари Кобру. В это время Виви вспомнив, о тайном месте, где она вместе с другими детьми пряталась в детстве, говорит, что бомба может быть там и устремляется туда. Добравшись до туда она забирается туда с помощью Мугивар попутно разобравшись с членами Барок Воркс, но находит там бомбу с часовым механизмом. В этот момент появляется Пелл и забирает бомбу с собой в воздух и там она взрывается. Однако взрыв не останавливает битву между повстанцами и королевской армией и крик принцессы Виви никто не слышит. Но неожиданно в этот момент начинается дождь и бойня останавливается. В этот момент они замечают крик-просьбу Виви и складывают оружие. Виви говорит, что это настоящий дождь и он никуда не денется. В это время в Алубарне появляется Игарам вместе с мальчиком, который рассказывает, что во всем виноваты члены Барок Воркс, которые находились в лагере сторонников короля и повстанцев. thumb|230px|Прощающийся с Виви, показываю ей их символ накама. После этого, все члены пиратов Соломенной Шляпы начинают поиски Луффи и находят его вместе с королем. Отец Виви их приглашает во дворец и там начинается пир. Все рады, что победили. После пира они посещают баню, где король благодарит Мугивар, за то, что они привезли целой Виви и за спасение королевства. Ночью мугивары соглашаются, что пора сбегать с острова и говорят об этом Виви. Луффи приглашает Виви в команду. Всю ночь принцесса думает над приглашением Луффи. Однако утром она должна выступить перед своими подданными. И утром она готовится к выступлению. После приготовления она вместе с Кару бежит в указанное место встречи, оставляя за место себя переодетого Игарама, однако по Дэн Дэн Муси выступает все же она. Придя на место встречи, она говорит Мугиварам, что пришла попрощаться с ними. Но Виви хочет остаться их накама (все это передается по Дэн Дэн Муси) и это слышит Морской Дозор. Луффи хочет крикнуть ей в ответ: "Да, конечно", но его останавливает Нами (иначе у принцессы будут проблемы из-за связи с пиратами), и команда, вспомнив, что у них есть отличительные повязки на руках, поднимают руки с этой отметкой - как символ накама. Виви все понимает и вместе с Кару поднимают руки в ответ. Другие Появления Арка Острова Рулука Виви было видно в арке Острова Рулука, когда Игарам поднимал книгу и ставил её на полку. Случайная жизнь Гэдацу на Синем Море Виви была показана наслаждающейся купанием на горячих источниках Юкари, принадлежащих и находящихся под управлением Горо (брата Тото и дяди Козы). Арка Пост-Эниес Лобби thumb|210px|Виви читает о появлении Луффи в [[Маринфорде.]] Позже она была замечена, когда Пираты Соломенной Шляпы получили свои награды после событий в Эниес Лобби. Ее отец и слуги узнали из газет о произошедшем, а также о том, что один из их главных врагов теперь в составе экипажа Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Тем не менее, несмотря на наличие Мисс Олл Сандей в экипаже, она была счастлива, говоря, что полностью доверяет решению Луффи о его выборе членов экипажа. Она также отметила, что уже знала что Робин в составе экипажа, из чего подразумевается, что Виви следила за новостями о Пиратах Соломенной Шляпы с тех пор как их пути разошлись. Послевоенная Арка После Битвы при Маринфорде, она была показана, вместе с Кару, читающей газету с участием Луффи, пытаясь понять, что означает маркировка на его руке. Два Года Спустя После таймскипа, Виви была показана предположительно в Алубарне.Она шла вместе Кару и Мацугэ, которые ели яблоки. Позже, она была показана ухаживающей за своим больным отцом у его кровати. Основные Сражения * Нефертари Виви против Козы (Дважды) * Нефертари Виви (как Мисс Вендсдей), Мистер 8, Мистер 9 и Мисс Мандей против Ророноа Зоро * Нефертари Виви и Усопп против Мистера 5 и Мисс Валентайн * Нефертари Виви и Нами против Мисс Валентайн * Нефертари Виви и Пелл против Мисс Олл Сандей * Нефертари Виви против Крокодайла * Нефертари Виви против Бананавани * Нефертари Виви и Кару против Мистера 2 Бон Клея * Нефертари Виви против Мистера 7 и Мисс Фазерсдей Влияния Манги/Аниме Фамилия "Нефертари", принадлежащая Виви и ее родителям, в Древнем Египте означало "самый красивый" или "самый хороший", это слово использовалось для описания египетских цариц и принцесс. Ода признался, что Арка Алабасты была построена вокруг Древнего Египта, но Ода, по-видимому, не знал, что означает это слово, когда выбрал его. Различия в Аниме/Манге thumb|190px|Слева её топ полосатый, справа топ в кружочек. В манге, когда Виви еще состояла в Барок Воркс, узоры на ее одежде отличаются от аниме. Причина, по которой узоры изменили в аниме неизвестна, но вероятнее всего, что причиной это стало то, что круги на ее груди напоминают соски. Это изменение в наряде вызвало видоизменение одной из ее атак, Miwaku no Memai Dance, в аниме. При этом, ее оригинальный наряд из манги показан в других медиа, например Treasure Battle!. Товар Виви представлена во многих видах продукции связанной с One Piece. Ее фигурка входит в коллекцию Portrait of Pirates. Она также фигурирует наряду с Санджи в коллекции One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap collection. Песни *Alabasta no Suna, Oasis no Shizuku *Wish Upon a Star *Girls ni Kubittake (Sanji with Nami and Vivi as back up singers) Прочее thumb|140px|Весёлый Роджер Виви *Виви имеет свой личный Весёлый Роджер. Он был впервые показан на её шляпе, которую она носила в кошмаре Игарама, когда он боялся, что Виви сбежит, чтобы стать членом Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. *В 4-ом опросе популярности, Виви заняла 14-е место. Это делает её третьей самой популярной девушкой в One Piece, уступая Нико Робин и Нами. При этом она является самой популярным персонажем, который не является пиратом. *Виви, наряду с Мистером 9, имеет тему, связанную с танцами и акробатикой. *Несмотря на ее долгое отсутствие в серии и отсутствие связей с экипажем Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, Виви (наряду с Кару) была изображена на обложках нескольких глав. *В дубляже от 4Kids, её имя произносится как "Vivi", с коротким "I", а в дубляже FUNimation произносится как "Veevee". *Виви является единственным человеком, не состоящим в Пиратах Соломенной Шляпы, который имел свою листовку с наградой, которую показывали во время рекламных пауз. *Оде задали вопрос о её номере, цвете, животном ,страну, тип крови, любимую и нелюбимую еду. Ода ответил: **Номер: 5,5 **Цвет: Белый (Золотой) **Животное: Голубь (символ мира) (Обсуждалось с её сэйю - Мисой Ватанабэ) **Тип крови: F (третья) **Любимая еда: Карри, пудинг **Нелюбимая еда: Сушеные кальмары Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Nefertari Vivi de:Nefeltari Vivi en:Nefertari Vivi es:Nefertari Vivi fr:Nefertari Vivi it:Nefertari Bibi pt:Nefertari Vivi zh:娜菲魯塔莉·薇薇 Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Барок Воркс Категория:Бывшие Пираты Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы Категория:Принцессы Категория:Семья Нефертари Категория:Персонажи Мысов-близнецов Категория:Персонажи Алабасты Категория:Бывшие антагонисты Категория:Антагонисты саги Алабасты